Glicerina
by BurdelAcustico
Summary: -Con la Glicerina se fabrican muchos medicamentos, ademas le da la suavidad a los jabones entre otros -También sirve para fabricar bombas y explosivos capaces de destruirlo todo. (Cambio de título debido a que mi idea original salió huyendo y no la pude encontrar)
1. Prólogo

Hola! Reedité el primer capítulo, ya que cuando empecé la historia no tenía claro como la iba a continuar, y como ha tomado vida propia, este primer capítulo quedaba muy fuera de contexto, así que lo modifiqué un poco, El título tiene relación con el cuento The ilustrated man, de Ray Bradbury, espero que lo disfruten.

**One piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Trafalgar Law llevaba caminando demasiado tiempo para su gusto, el pescador que los había traído les dijo que acá podrían encontrar a la persona que buscaban, pero no dijo en que parte y la isla era moderadamente grande, lo suficientemente grande como para tenerlo caminando sin parar, bufó aburrido, había decidido ir al pueblo sin Bepo, ya que no quería alborotar a la gente con la presencia de un oso parlanchín.

Y ese fue el consejo del pescador, evitar cualquier alboroto si no quería problemas y era lo último que Trafalgar deseaba, el quería su embarcación y largarse.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando visualizó el pueblo, decidió irse al bar de la isla, nunca nadie sabia tanto como los barman del mundo, ellos conocían todos los secretos y todas las historias, sí se iba a dirigir allí.

El lugar no era el mas acogedor ni tampoco un lugar que llamara a las fiestas, todo lo contrario, el lugar era una especia de taberna de mala muerte.

Un sujeto gigante con mala cara atendía la barra mientras que otro mas delgado y enfermizo limpiaba las mesas, con un hondo suspiro Trafalgar Law se sienta en la barra y sin mirar al barman le pide una botella de sake.

-¿Tienes dinero muchacho?, acá no hacemos caridad -dijo el hombre con la voz tan ronca que pareciese tener una lija en la garganta.

Sin siquiera mirar al hombre, Trafalgar saca de su abrigo una bolsa llena de berries y la coloca sobre la mesa, con un gruñido de aceptación el hombre le entrega la botella.

-Hola Francis- se escuchó del otro extremo del bar, era la voz de una mujer que saludaba al barman, Trafalgar ni se inmutó con la extraña presencia.

-Katrina querida, ¿qué te trae por acá? ¡ven acércate te sirvo un vaso!- dijo el hombre con un saludo tan cordial que parecía haber cambiado de personalidad, lo que si le llamó la atención al muchacho.

-Gracias Francis, tinto por favor- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a la barra y saludando de paso al hombre de las mesas- Eugene, como te ha ido?

-Muy bien señorita, muchas gracias- Dijo este tímidamente.

Con un rápido movimiento, el barman saca una botella de vino tinto desde un aparador y con gran maestría le sirve una copa a la recién llegada.

-Cortesía de la casa- dice mientras le entrega la copa a la chica que se había sentado un par de asientos lejos de Trafalgar, quien solo pudo gruñir ante tal acto.

-Veo que tienes un nuevo amigo Francis- pregunta la chica reparando por primera vez en el extraño- quien voltea sorprendido y molesto, ya no quería hablar con nadie.

-Es un forastero- responde con cansancio, nunca le gustaron los forasteros con pinta de piratas.

La chica intrigada levanta su copa de vino y camina hacia Trafalgar Law.

-Mi nombre es Katrina- dice la chica estirando su mano

Trafalgar ignorándola sigue bebiendo su sake, sin inmutarse.

-Vaya! No eres muy expresivo- y sin aviso, se sienta en el banquillo que estaba junto al joven, quien solo gruñe, expresando que su presencia no le era agradable, acto que poco le importó a la chica quien sin permiso, le comienza a hablar-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Gruñido

-¿estas de paseo?

Gruñido

-No, no estas de paseo, ¿Negocios? ¿Placer?...mmmm… ¿tráfico de órganos?

Se bebió el último sorbo de su botella con apuro…-Viejo! Acá esta lo del sake - y sin mirar a nadie se larga del bar, buscaría información en otro lugar, dejando a la chica riendo por su comportamiento.

-Katrina, no hagas problemas, ese idiota ha de ser pirata y sabes muy bien que no nos gustan los problemas, déjalo en paz hasta que se largue de la isla- dijo el viejo mirando con preocupación como la chica seguía atenta a la puerta con la clara intención de seguir al chico-

-Tranquilo Francis, llevo mucho tiempo en esta isla, no haré nada que la perjudique de algún modo- y sin esperar más, bebió su copa de vino de un solo sorbo y con un abrazo repentino se despide del barman- ¡nos vemos luego Francis!- y rápidamente salió en busca del joven, dejando al barman con un fuerte dolor de cabeza-

Maldita sea!, su idea de relajarse y buscar información en el bar se había ido al carajo, ahora tendría que regresar a su campamento improvisado y volver en otro momento al pueblo para buscar la información, tenía claro que su estadía en esa isla iba a ser un poco larga, no sabía cuanto exactamente, pero ya tenía ganas de largarse, todo era tan extrañamente tranquilo, la gente lo miraba con suspicacia, sin embargo, se veían muy calmados y arrogantes, tendría que decirle a Bepo que se mudarían a un hotel, uno cómodo y agradable, si, eso necesitaba, una siesta en una cómoda cama…

-¡Oye!- escuchó la voz de la chica del bar.- ¡ mierda! -¿Qué demonios quería? Acaso no había quedado claro en el bar que no tenia intención alguna de entablar una conversación?.

-¡oye¡- volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez mas cerca. ¡carajo ella venía corriendo hacia el! Maldita sea!- y Trafalgar comenzó a caminar mas rápido, con la clara intención que ignorarla-

-Espera!- notando como el chico comenzaba a ir mas rápido!.- Espera! Se te quedó tu espada en el bar!.

Con que solo era eso, que idiota, Trafalgar Law se volteó para agradecerle por traerle su espada, sin embargo, cuando la vio, ella no traía su espada, solo estaba ella.

Cuando por fin la chica lo alcanzó, el pregunta -¿y mi espada?

-En tu espalda- dijo simplemente con una gran sonrisa…lo había engañado.

Trafalgar Law se sintió completamente ridiculizado, un calor en su rostro lo invadió, se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

-Oye! Espera- le dijo tomándolo del brazo-

-¡Que quieres Maldita sea! Déjame en paz- le grito a la chica completamente indignado y soltándose de su agarre.

-Lo lamento, no quería burlarme de ti, ni molestarte de ninguna forma- dijo la chica apenada, pero con tal cinismo que no pasó desapercibido por Trafalgar.

-Entonces que quieres.- Dijo sin detener su marcha, no se detendría, caminaría todo el tiempo hasta que la chica se aburriera y se fuera.

-Eres nuevo en esta isla, solo quería darte la bienvenida- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Ya la diste. Ahora vete-

-Eres muy grosero, ¿donde están tus nakamas?, porque es claro que eres un pirata-

Trafalgar la miró con asombro, el descaro de la chica no tenía límites.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además ¿por qué asumes que soy un pirata?-

-No pareces pescador, ni Marine, de hecho todo en ti grita que eres un pirata - dijo sencillamente.

-¿y si lo fuera? Que te importa a ti-

-Nada en realidad, solo avisarte que no intentes nada que pueda perjudicar este lugar, digamos que yo cuido esta isla y prefiero prevenir que escuchar lamentos después.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ja! ¿tú?- digo sin temor de parecer grosero, total ella lo había deducido por sus propios medios, no tenía que aparentar nada.

-Si, yo, ¿algún problema con eso?- dijo la chica sin ofenderse.

-No pareces muy fuerte, de hecho eres bastante baja- lo dijo con la clara intención de ofenderla. Aunque en realidad así era.

La chica era mucho mas baja que él, tenia el pelo café oscuro, quizás un poco mas claro que el café de sus ojos, casi negros, su nariz era respingada y con su tez mate, los labios rojos, maquillados claramente resaltaban intensamente, además vestía sin mayor accesorio que una blusa larga roja y unos pantalones ajustados negros.

-Pues aunque no lo parezca, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar a todos los piratas o marines que estorben con las actividades normales de las personas que viven acá- dijo con soberbia.

-y que haces, ¿los acosas hasta que se hartan de ti y se largan?- dijo con sarcasmo.

La chica detuvo su andar, Sin embargo, volvió a sonreir.

-¿por qué te ríes?-dijo molesto.

-Porque puedo matarte en el momento que yo quiera- y se dio la vuelta, de regreso al bar.


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola Bueno acá les traigo el segundo capítulo. Unas aclaraciones primero.

Me tomé la libertad de jugar un poco con los otros miembros de la tripulación de los Piratas Heart, hay tan poca información sobre ellos, que me dio el pie para jugar a mi antojo, como dije anteriormente, no sé como irá avanzando, escribo los capitulos de a uno, sin tener la menor idea de como avanzará el siguiente, por eso cualquier consejo y aporte me puede ayudar.

espero que les agrade, un abrazo.

**Aclaracion: One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

-Eugene, tráeme un barril de sake de la bodega- le grita el barman al hombre que sin pensarlo se va corriendo en busca de lo pedido por su jefe.

-Lo noto un poco preocupado jefe, ¿tiene relación con la señorita Katrina?- pregunta tímidamente a su jefe. Sabía que el anciano ese le tenia un cariño protector a la chica desde que llegó a la isla, hace ya dos años, es cierto que la chica los había ayudado en varias ocasiones, a él mismo lo salvó de unos marines que le querían golpear por estar muy borracho en las calles y en su infinita mala suerte se encontró con marines aburridos que se la cargaron con él, no recuerda mucho de esa noche, solo que estuvo a punto de recibir una fuerte golpiza y luego que estaba nuevamente en el bar siendo regañado por su jefe, quien le había contado que fue la chica quien lo salvó en esa ocasión, siempre se lo agradecería.

-Esa niñita puede defenderse sola, pero su maldita costumbre de provocar a los forasteros siempre acaba mal-

-Pero nunca nos ha perjudicado-

-Claro que no!, ella se encarga sola, pero algún día vendrá alguien mas fuerte que ella y le puede hacer daño, todo por "entretención" si quiere entretenerse que cuente chistes o algo, no molestando piratas y marines, la muy idiota- dijo el hombre pesadamente.

-Hasta ahora no ha pasado-

-No, porque estamos en un mar pacífico, pero si llega alguien del nuevo mundo, no se que tanto pueda hacer.-

-Su mamá era del nuevo mundo-

- Y mira como terminó-

Ambos guardaron silencio y siguieron en sus actividades, todos sabían la historia de la madre de Katrina y su desafortunado final.

…

* * *

-Bepo- dijo Trafalgar a modo de saludo, a su navegante peludo.

-Capitán, como le fue en el pueblo- preguntó el peludo animal con mucho entusiasmo.

-Encontré un bar- dijo como simple respuesta.

-Señor, escuché que en esta isla hay alguien que le puede fabricar el navío que quiere para continuar hacia el Grand Line- dijo como si fuera la mejor noticia del mundo.

-Por eso vinimos, Bepo- dijo sin más ganas de decir otra cosa.

-Lo siento Capitán- dijo el oso apenado.

Trafalgar vio a su amigo y se sintió mal por su actitud, había tenido unos días espantosos, rematados por la estúpida mujer que lo molestó, pero Bepo era su nakama y lo había apoyado desde el comienzo.

-No te disculpes Bepo, ha sido una semana terrible- masajeandose la cabeza como si sus problemas dependieran de ello.

-Lo sé Capitán, pronto tendremos su barco y nos podremos ir- dijo con la esperanza de que eso calmaría a su capitán.

-Sabes que no quiero un barco- contestó secamente.

-Lo lamento Capitán- dice el oso apenado nuevamente.

Con un suspiro Trafalgar comenzó a preparar una fogata, Bepo había pescado algo para comer y se dispuso a cocinar, algo que como buen cirujano, se le daba muy bien por lo demás.

-Tienes alguna idea de donde encontraremos la ayuda que necesitamos?.

-Claro que no señor, por eso iba a ir usted al pueblo, a buscar información. dijo el oso confundido.

-Mierda, se me olvidó-

-¿Se le olvidó señor?.

-Si, es que me distraje.

-¿Se distrajo señor?- preguntó el oso sorprendido, su capitán nunca se distrae.

-¿vas a preguntar todo lo que digo?- contesta molesto.

-Lo siento capitán.- Enrojeciendo nuevamente.

-Olvídalo, iré después de comer- y con otro gran suspiro termina de preparar la comida.

…..

* * *

-Katrina! Llegaste, ¿donde te habías metido?- pregunta una mujer de edad madura con rostro afable y cabellos colorines, a la recién llegada.

-Estaba en el bar con Francis- dijo simplemente a la interrogación de la mujer,

-Que cuenta el viejo amargado, ¿sigue torturando al pobre de Eugene?- mientras le servía una taza de café a la chica que tomaba asiento en un gran sofá

-Como siempre, sin embargo, tenemos forasteros- dijo la chica mientras ocultaba una traviesa sonrisa al beber de su taza, ganándose la mirada desaprobatoria de la mujer.

-Katrina déjalos en paz, que hagan lo que tengan que hacer y se larguen, no te metas en sus asuntos- advirtió la mujer.

-No les hago nada!, ellos tienden a atacar siempre- dijo falsamente ofendida.

-Tu los provocas.- dijo la mujer apuntándola con el dedo

-no se a que te refieres Kara!, déjame en paz- contesta aburrida la muchacha y levantándose para marchar-

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero jovencita, los hostigas con tus preguntas y tus críticas hasta que terminan por usar la fuerza-

-El que se enoja pierda- dijo la chica con sencillez.

-¿perder? Acaso crees que es un juego, muchos de esos hombres mueren por sus ideales, sean piratas o marines, dan la vida por ellos, no es para que tu vayas y los critiques y los confundas con tu retórica y tus eufemismos de lo bueno y lo malo- contestó molesta.

-Sabes que no creo en lo bueno o en lo malo. Además si ellos creyeran tanto en sus ideales los defenderían bien, no atacando-

-¿y quien te crees que eres para ir y decirles lo que tienen que pensar,? no eres quien para que ellos tengan que demostrarte nada- dijo Kara mas enojada que antes.

Katrina la miró por última vez y solo suspiro profundamente antes de salir por la puerta, sabía que la vieja tenía razón, ella no era quien para poner en duda los ideales de nadie, pero aún así no iba a cambiar de idea, le gustaba hacerlo, mas que eso, lo necesitaba, necesitaba encontrar esa determinación, esa fuerza, esa pasión que había llevado a sus padres a la muerte, esa "idea" por la que ambos, felices habían decido perder sus vidas antes que traicionarla, aquella idea por la que habían decidido dejarla sola.

Con paso aburrido se dirigió a una especia de garaje detrás de la casa, que el hijo de la señora utilizaba como laboratorio mecánico y otros experimentos.

-Shachi, que extraña cosa harás hoy?- preguntó la chica abriendo la puerta del extraño lugar mientras que un joven, probablemente de su misma edad se encontraba trabajando con extraños artefactos, el joven vestía un traje entero y utilizaba una máscara que le impedía que las chispas de sus herramientas le dañaran el rostro.

-Shachi!- gritó la chica notando que el joven no la escuchaba debido al sonido de la máquina de soldar, segundos después, el sonido se detuvo y el joven se levanta la máscara, dejando ver su rostro y unos mechones colorines cayendo por su frente.

-Katrina eres tú?, que quieres, estoy ocupado- pidió con impaciencia.

-Que haces?- dijo simplemente y sonriente de haber captado la atención del joven.

-Un experimento- ¿acaso no es obvio?.

-Si sé, pero que cosa- como si se lo preguntara a un niño.

- Bueno, no se en realidad, es una máquina que controla las pulsaciones del corazón, pero quiero agregarle mas cosas como poder distinguir problemas a la sangre y quien sabe.

Katrina sabía del talento del chico con las maquinarias, su interés empezó cuando el padre de este había muerto de una enfermedad y aunque los doctores no pudieron curarlo ni el tenía el talento para hacerlo, dedicó toda su energía en inventar artefactos que pudieran ayudarlo y aunque no pudo salvar a su padre, el seguía inventando, hacía de todo, desde máquinas para medir la respiración, hasta autos especiales para trasladar a la gente enferma.

-Shachi, llegaron forasteros- respondió simplemente.

-Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto de manera cínica, sabía que la chica jamás le pediría eso, nunca lo había dejado siquiera mirar.

-No sé- Contestó dudosa.

El joven levantó una ceja.- ¿cuántos son?

-Vi solo a uno-

-¿Entonces?-

-Era alto-

-Todos son altos Katrina, esa no es excusa, además no eres una enana estas bien de estatura- dijo simplemente cayendo en cuenta de que eso jamás había detenido a la chica,- espera que tan alto… es acaso un Gigante?- preguntó un poco temeroso.

-No, no es un gigante y bueno es alto, pero no tanto tanto, dos cabezas de mi, tal vez menos.

-Entonces para que me quieres. Dijo el chico mas intrigado aún-

-Creo que quizás…. No sé olvídalo fue una pregunta estúpida, sigue con tus experimentos. - Y sin esperar respuesta salió lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Katrina espera!- dijo el chico corriendo detrás-

-Que quieres! Ve a terminar tu experimento- dijo molesta.

-Después lo haré, me dejaste intrigado, vamos te acompañaré a ver al forastero.

-No es necesario- dijo Katrina un poco asombrada

-¿Qué?¿cómo que no es necesario? Claro que sí, no me quedare con la curiosidad.

-No es necesario, porque viene hacia acá-

-¿c..cómo que viene hacía aca?-

-Así es, él es- dijo la chica apuntando al joven que se acercaba despreocupadamente sin reparar en ella aún.

-¿eso es ...un oso?-

* * *

Bueno. acá terminó el segundo capítulo.

Me gusta Shachi, me gustó ponerlo en la historia, quisiera poner a Penguin tambien, pero como no se quien se unió primero, no se si dejarlo escondido en la isla como miembro perdido de la tripulación, o que se una después e inventarle un comienzo. ¿que creen ustedes?, bueno espero sus respuestas, ya que como no tengo eso claro, me es dificil avanzar, un abrazo gigante.


	3. Capítulo 2

-¿Eso es… un oso?-

-Un oso con ropa- dijo Katrina sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Por eso querías que te acompañara?- sin despegar la vista ni un segundo de los dos extraños personajes que se acercaban lentamente.

-No, en realidad nunca había visto un oso como ese-

Del otro lado se encontraba Trafalgar Law caminando sin preocupaciones hacia la dirección que le habían dado en el pueblo, la dirección de la persona que le iba a ayudar a construir su nueva embarcación, sin percatarse aún de las dos personas a varios metros enfrente de él que miraban a su excéntrico compañero con curiosidad infinita.

-Ca…Capitán?-

-Dime Bepo-

-¿Es esa la casa donde encontraremos a la persona que necesitamos?- dijo el animal apuntando la casa con el garaje a pocos metros de ella.

-Si esa debe ser, es la única con un taller.- Dijo el joven mirando a la dirección que Bepo señalaba. Pero abruptamente Trafalgar Law detuvo su marcha.

-No puede ser…- murmuró con desagrado.

-¿Pasa algo capitán?.

-Esa es la chica que me estuvo molestando hoy en el bar.-

-¿Prefiere que nos devolvamos señor?.

-No, sigamos caminando, tenemos que hablar con el tal Shachi- dijo con evidente molestia.

Con el paso aún mas lento, Trafalgar y su nakama se acercaron a los dos jóvenes, uno completamente asombrado por los extraños visitantes y la otra con una curiosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasaron varios segundos en los cuales nadie dijo nada, solo se estudiaban con la mirada esperando que alguno de los cuatro pronunciara la primera palabra.

Shachi fue quien habló primero.

-¿Les podemos ayudar en algo?- dijo con una renovada compostura e indiferencia.

Trafalgar lo miró atentamente como queriendo intimidar al chico, que lo miraba sin retroceder, Trafalgar sonrió conforme.

-Tú eres Shachi- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.- nos dijeron en el pueblo que eres un experto en maquinarias.

-Te informaron bien- dijo con altanería que hizo sonreír aún mas a Trafalgar.

-Vengo a negociar-

Shachi lo miró unos segundos y luego su mirada se enfocó en su amiga, quien se mantenía inmóvil y con una sonrisa altanera.

-Mi nombre es Trafalgar Law y el es mi nakama Bepo- Al ver como el chico no le decía nada más.

-Mi nombre ya lo sabes, ella es Katrina, mi asesora de negocios- dijo Shachi presentando a la chica.

-Ya nos habíamos topado- dijo Katrina mirando fijamente a Trafalgar Law quien rápidamente desvió su mirada al otro joven.

-¿Te parece si discutimos el proyecto?-

-Muy bien, pasemos a mi taller y me explicas el negocio- dijo Shachi con todo el autocontrol que su amiga le había enseñado para tratar con piratas.

Los cuatro entraron al taller, Katrina fue la última. A pesar del caos que había en el lugar, existía una esquina en la cual habían unos cuantos sillones con una mesa central, especial para casos como este.

-De acuerdo, dime para qué me necesitas.- dijo Shachi mirando fijamente a Trafalgar.

-Escuché que eres bueno con los medios de transporte vanguardistas.- Shachi asintió con la cabeza.

-Necesito que fabriques uno para mi.

-¿En que estas pensando específicamente?-

-Un submarino.- dice el joven pirata.

-Eso realmente no es muy complicado, si viniste a mi taller debes tener algo más en mente- dijo Shachi con suspicacia, logrando que Katrina sonriera con orgullo.

-Así es, no necesito cualquier submarino, debe ser resistente a monstruos marinos, ataques de guerra, cambios climáticos extremos y con herramientas de experimentación médica.- Trafalgar sabía que no iba a ser una construcción fácil pero adonde se dirigía debía estar preparado para todo.

-Ya veo- dijo Shachi mirándolo atentamente, luego se levantó en busca de unos papeles.- tomará un poco de tiempo y no saldrá barato, muchos de los materiales los puedo conseguir en la isla, sin embargo, hay unos cuantos mas que requerirá viajar a otros lugares.

-Tengo el tiempo y el dinero, dime cuanto se demorará y cuanto necesitas.

-Primero que todo tengo que hacer el presupuesto completo de los materiales y las herramientas, será un informe detallado, incluyendo el gasto de los viajes, eso me tomará un par de días, una vez listo ese presupuesto, realizo otro que incluye el tiempo de trabajo y la complejidad del mismo, a mayor complejidad mayor el costo, es decir, si los materiales salen un millón de berries, mi trabajo cuesta 3 millones de berries, dando como cobro final 4 millones de berries, los que se pagan la mitad al comienzo del trabajo y la otra mitad concluido todo. ¿Le parece bien?-

-No hay problema, ahora dame unas referencias de tiempo y de costo, dudo que 4 millones sea realmente el precio-

-Tienes mucha razón, los materiales de primera calidad costarán unos 100 millones de berries, quizás más y terminaría el trabajo en unos tres meses mas o menos, quizás más que menos.

-Muy bien, espero tus primeros presupuestos.-

-Otro punto, yo estaré ocupado con el proyecto y es ahí donde entra Katrina, ella manejara el dinero y tus dudas, cualquier información o negociación acércate directamente a ella- dijo Shachi mirando a la chica a su lado logrando una extraña mueca en el rostro de Trafalgar, que fue percibido por Shachi.- ¿Algún problema con eso?- dice mirándolo fijamente.

-No, ninguno- dice resignado, algo había en ella que no le daba confianza.

-Muy bien, comenzaré de inmediato, te contactaremos en un par de días- dijo Shachi levantándose del asiento para dar por concluida la reunión-

-Cómo me encontrarás?- pregunta Trafalgar curioso ya que no le había preguntado nada sobre el.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo haremos- dice mirando con una sonrisa ladeada al Pirata.

Una vez que Trafalgar y Bepo se marcharon, Shachi agarro un cuaderno y comenzó a hacer cuentas.

-Shachi- lo llama Katrina con un tono de suprema curiosidad.

-Katrina?- le responde sin mirarla.

-¿un submarino?

-si, un submarino.

-Para un pirata.

-Eso creo.

-Es muy extraño-

-Realmente es una excelente idea.

-Lo sé, tú siempre tuviste esa idea- Dice Katrina mirando a Shachi con un dejo de preocupación sin saber por qué.

-Es la mejor forma de viajar por los mares.

-Ha sido tu sueño…

Shachi la mira con una sonrisa y brillo en los ojos, era verdad. Antes de que su padre muriera, Shachi soñaba con construir un submarino tan potente que podría ser capaz de adentrarse en cualquier mar, evitaría los tornados y los vientos fuertes, la lluvia no sería un problema ni tampoco la marea y con una buena cubierta de Kairouseki sería inmune hasta de los monstruos marinos, era sencillamente perfecto.

-Lo es, así que está en tus manos descubrir quien es el sujeto y si merece llevarse mi sueño consigo-

Katrina salió del taller dispuesta a averiguar todo sobre Trafalgar Law, tenía que hacerlo antes de que Shachi terminara el presupuesto y comenzara el submarino, si el tipo no valía la pena, no permitiría que Shachi gastara su tiempo en él.

* * *

Trafalgar Law estaba conforme, tenía la seguridad de que ese tal Shachi haría un excelente trabajo.

Lo único que lo tenía un poco irritado era que tendría que tratar con esa chica…"_Por que puedo matarte en el momento que yo quiera…" _ eso le había dicho y algo en su interior le decía que no estaba mintiendo, fue en ese momento cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y aunque lo negara, sintió miedo.

Dos días habían pasado desde la visita de Trafalgar al taller de Shachi y Katrina aún no se aventuraba a averiguar nada del pirata, poco faltaba para el presupuesto, de hecho, Shachi había partido esa misma mañana a las islas vecinas para conseguir los precios de los últimos materiales, así que era ahora o ahora, no había mas plazo, la razón mayor de su inoperancia en la "investigación" fue que Shachi le pedía ayuda constantemente y no le había dejado tiempo para nada, ahora que se había ido, podía comenzar su "trabajo".

-Francis- Dijo Katrina saludando al anciano del bar con una amplia sonrisa y sentándose en un banquillo de la barra.

-Katrina querida, que se te ofrece- dispuesto a servirle la típica copa de vino que siempre pedía.

-Púes el regalo de Dionisio a los mortales e información- refiriéndose al vino.

-Aquí tienes, ahora dime que información buscas- entregándole la copa de vino.

-El joven del otro día, el de los tatuajes y la larga espada, quiero información…

Francis la miró con sospecha – ¿Vienes por encargo de Shachi?

-Claro que sí, me imagino que tú le diste el dato-

-No fui yo, no llevaría a piratas a la casa de Kara, Sin embargo, le dije que, Arthur, le podría ayudar.-

-Bueno ese herrero conoce muy bien la reputación de nuestro Shachi-

-En fin, ¿qué era lo que quería?-

-Dime si lo viste y donde lo encuentro y te digo que quiere…

-Pfffffff, de acuerdo pequeña manipuladora-

-Quid pro quo-

-Esta al otro lado del cerro, en el Hotel de Lara, habitación 806, octavo piso- dijo Francis sin titubear.

Katrina quedó impactada con tanta información, no esperaba que fuera tan simple, pero luego su mirada confundida pasó a una incrédula.

-Francis… dime como sabes todo eso- El anciano la miró y sonrió, saco un papel y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-Lo escribió todo para que lo contactaras rápido y me lo dejó a mi, también anotó una contraseña.

Katrina agarró el papel pero Francis no lo soltaba- un momento jovencita, se te olvida algo, Quid pro Quo-

Katrina sin soltar el papel, termina su copa de un sorbo y con una sonrisa le dice- Quiere un submarino-

-¿un submarino?

Katrina manteniendo la sonrisa tira el papel y se lo quita al anciano para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-Adiós Francis- y se marcha sin esperar respuesta

Le llevo unos treinta minutos llegar al hotel, era un lugar lindo y acogedor, cuando entró, se encontró con la recepcionista.

-Hola vengo a visitar a un amigo, se está alojando en la habitación 806-

La recepcionista la miro interrogante, pero no dijo nada, Katrina comprendió de inmediato.

-Tengo un papel- dijo mientras buscaba entre su largo abrigo burdeo el diminuto papel que parecía haberse desvanecido, la recepcionista alarga el brazo para recibirlo

-Un momento debe estar por acá, juro que lo tengo por algún lado- decía cada vez mas alterada mientras buscaba por cada uno de los bolsillos, la recepcionista suspira cansadamente.

-Aquí está- dice radiante mientras le entrega el papel arrugado.

Luego de leerlo la recepcionista asiente con la cabeza –Muy bien le avisare que está acá-

-Gracias-

Luego de unos segundos la recepcionista la mira y con una sonrisa le dice- Octavo piso y a la derecha

Con paso decidido y rápido, se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación 806 y tocó un par de veces, unos segundos pasaron y la puerta se abrió frente a ella, dando paso a un oso blanco que amablemente la invitaba a pasar.

La habitación era bastante grande, tenía dos camas, y una pequeña sala con tres sillones, dos de un cuerpo y el tercero era mas largo, podrían caber unas tres personas sentadas, o una durmiendo tranquilamente, al medio de estos, una mesa de centro.

Trafalgar Law estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales y se levantó brevemente para darle la mano a la recién llegada e invitarla a sentarse, a pesar de todo era un caballero.

-¿Algo de beber?- pregunta el joven pirata.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Que quieres, el servicio del hotel es bueno, te pueden traer lo que quieras.

-Vino, entonces, que sea tinto.

Trafalgar asintió y con el Den den mushi, pidió una botella de Vino y dos de Sake.

-¿No es mucho para una charla de negocios?- preguntó divertida.

Trafalgar solo se encogió de hombros.

-Te demoraste en encontrarnos- dijo Trafalgar

-No te estuve buscando mucho, estaba ayudando a Shachi con el presupuesto, hoy se fue a la siguiente isla a completarlo.

-¿Cómo va eso?.

-Hasta ahora va en los 60 millones, sin embargo, creemos que esa cifra puede doblarse con los materiales que faltan.

Trafalgar se quedó un momento pensativo…-Ya veo…

-¿Tienes problemas de dinero?- preguntó burlona.

El joven pirata solo ladeó una sonrisa soberbia

Katrina que se caracterizaba por ser una ávida conversadora se sentía cada vez mas irritada por este hombre de pocas palabras.

El servicio a la habitación había llegado y Bepo sirvió los vasos.

-Perdona mi descortesía ¿quieres algo de comer?- Pregunta Trafalgar,

-No, gracias, no tengo hambre-

Trafalgar comenzó a beber de su sake al igual que Bepo.

Katrina en silencio bebe de su copa y al minuto mira a Trafalgar.

-Te molesta si fumo-

-No-

-La verdad estoy intentando dejarlo- decía mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo- Sin embargo en momentos como estos me resulta muy difícil- lo último lo menciona con un tono de voz reprobatorio, Trafalgar la miró curioso.

-¿Estas insinuando algo?-

-Esta bien, iré al grano- mientras daba una calada al cigarrillo y se acomodaba en el asiento.- Necesito que me cuentes de ti, no por interés, si no por negocios, Shachi va a construir quizás una de sus mayores maquinarias, por ende yo soy la encargada de saber si mereces o no todo su esfuerzo.

-No necesito demostrar nada, le pagaré-

-No se trata de dinero, si yo quiero, puedo ir ahora mismo a decirle a Shachi que no pierda mas su tiempo, como sé que no quieres eso, mejor ponte a hablar-

Trafalgar la miró con esa ya tan común sonrisa ladeada cargada de arrogancia y suspiró falsamente derrotado, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la chica.

-Que quieres saber.

Katrina lo miro y se dio cuenta que no tenía idea que debía preguntarle miró al suelo para ver si encontraba la pregunta ahí.

- ¿Invierno o verano? Y no puedes decir primavera u otoño, esas no juegan- dice mirando atentamente al muchacho, quien se esperaba una serie de preguntas personales relacionadas con cualquier cosa menos con su apreciación climática.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Eso, si prefieres invierno o verano- dijo encogiendo los hombros mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa.

-Ehhh, invierno. Contestó inseguro no por no poder elegir, si no por lo absurdo de la pregunta- ¿Y qué eso de que las otras no juegan?-

-ajá… dijo mirándolo atentamente. –"_Antiguamente se pensaba que existía una diosa que manejaba la agricultura, hacía crecer las plantas y los cultivos, siempre había primavera._

_La diosa tenía una hija, a la que amaba profundamente, pero un día sin aviso, el dios del inframundo decide secuestrarla por que se había enamorado de ella, La diosa __desolada por lo ocurrido, cayó en una __profunda depresión__ que hizo que la tierra quedase suspendida en __un continuo invierno__, destruyendo las cosechas y causando el hambre en los seres humanos, los demás dioses preocupados intentaron hablar con ella para que volviera a cuidar la tierra, sin embargo ella no pensaba en nada mas que en su hija, la cual tampoco era muy feliz que digamos, que te secuestren no es sinónimo de "vivir felices" al contrario, entonces entre todos llegaron a un acuerdo, la joven pasaría seis meses en el inframundo y seis meses con su madre, __durante el tiempo que pasara __la joven en el Inframundo__, __la diosa caería en la tristeza__, por lo que la tierra también lo haría con ella, dando lugar __al otoño y al frío invierno__. Cuando __regresaba con su madre__, la alegría del rencuentro haría que esa depresión desapareciera y con su alegría todo volviese a florecer, dando lugar a __la primavera y al caluroso verano__."_

El cigarro se había consumido por completo y la copa de vino estaba a medio beber, Katrina no dejó de mirar a Trafalgar ni un segundo mientras contaba la historia y este por su lado no salía de su asombro, no entendía el por qué de la historia, sin embargo le había gustado escucharla.

-¿Eso tiene alguna relación conmigo?- preguntó Trafalgar intentando recuperar la compostura,

-No lo sé, quizás,… fuiste tu el que prefirió el invierno, tu verás si tiene o no tiene relación- siguió bebiendo de su copa de vino, sin sentirse ofendida, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la hostilidad del hombre.

Katrina en el momento que decide sacar otro cigarrillo da vuelta la copa de vino, sobre su ropa, el suelo y la mesa, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y se quedó inmóvil viendo el desastre cometido, una reacción parecida tuvo el pirata, nadie se movió, nadie dijo nada.

-¿Cómo se te cayó?- dijo Trafalgar, Katrina enrojeció hasta las orejas y comenzó a limpiar mas torpemente, alegando que no sabía como había pasado.

-Espera, Espera, lo estás empeorando- le alegaba él mientras veía como la chica inútilmente trataba de limpiar, ella misma tenía toda la ropa mojada, mas no se notaba mucho las manchas del vino ya que su abrigo burdeo no era tan distinto al tinto rojo del vino.

-Lo lamento.. se disculpó la chica.

-Te traeré unas toallas- dijo simplemente

Al rato Trafalgar se devolvía con un juego de toallas para su desgracia, Blancas.

-Se ensuciaran todas-

-No son mías, no me importa- algo que en vez de molestar a Katrina, le causó gracia.

Se sacó el abrigo que ni siquiera había desabotonado y debajo traía un chaleco negro que aunque no se veía manchado se apreciaba que se había mojado, con un suspiro resignado decide sacárselo también, quedando en una camiseta negra con tirantes, dejando al descubierto una importante cantidad de tatuajes en sus brazos.

Trafalgar que le había pedido a Bepo que fuera por una mucama para que limpiara el desastre regresó a la sala para decirle a Katrina que podía mandar a lavar su ropa, sin embargo, no se esperaba esa imagen.

-Tus tatuajes- fue lo único que dijo.

Katrina los miró y se toco ambos brazos entre escondiéndolos y acariciándolos.

-Mis Ilustraciones….

* * *

Hola! gracias por leer hasta acá, creo que quedó un poco pesado, Sin embargo, cada vez voy aclarando mas ideas!.

Otro punto, la leyenda que cuenta Katrina, es "el mito de las estaciones o el mito de Démeter y Perséfone" voy a poner varios mitos así a lo largo de la historia, sin embargo las haré pasar por leyendas, para que no quede muy fuera de lugar.

Lamento el retraso, no tenía mi computador a la mano.

Espero sus comentarios, sus aportes, sus críticas etc..

un abrazo, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible.

**One piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda**


	4. Chapter 3

-Mis ilustraciones…..

-Así que eres pirata- Dice Trafalgar con su típica sonrisa ladeada, Katrina levanta la cabeza y le imita la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué asumes que soy pirata?

Trafalgar simplemente apunta uno de los tantos tatuajes de la chica, uno en su antebrazo derecho, una calavera con un sombrero marinero atravesado por un ancla.

-Dudo que si un marine ve ese, se sienta muy halagado.

Katrina suspira hondamente- Te lo cuento si me pasas algo para lavar mi ropa.

-Pásame tu ropa, haré que la laven.-

Katrina recoge su abrigo y su chaleco y se los entrega – Muchas Gracias, te diría que no te molestes pero si llego a la casa de Kara apestando a vino, me va a sermonear y no tengo interés de discutir con la mujer esa- dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Es tu madre?- pregunta Trafalgar poniendo la ropa en una cesta que dejo en el pasillo para que la recogieran.

-No, es la madre de Shachi-

Trafalgar asintió con la cabeza y la invitó a sentarse en el otro sofá que no se encontraba manchado, Katrina tuvo un ligero estremecimiento y se intentó dar calor en los brazos desnudos.

-Prenderé la chimenea, veo que tienes frío-

-¿Qué chimenea?- preguntó

-La que está atrás tuyo- respondió con obviedad

Katrina se volteó y claro, ahí estaba, bufó por su falta de atención a esos detalles.

-¿Cuanto llevas en esta isla?- pregunta Trafalgar mientras comenzaba a prender el fuego.

-Dos años- contestó automáticamente esperando ansiosa a que el fuego la calentara de una vez.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas con Shachi?- Le pregunta sin despegar su vista del fuego que poco a poco crecía y crecía.

Katrina levantó una ceja que Trafalgar no vio, el simplemente seguía avivando el fuego.

-¿Cuánto tiempo de qué exactamente?-

-Es obvio que familiares no son, no encuentro el parecido- mirando a la chica que seguía con una ceja levantada, el fuego ya estaba en el mejor punto, inundando la habitación de un agradable calor, Trafalgar se sentó en el mismo sofá del principio, sin sacar su sonrisa ladeada, con ambas manos en la nuca y sin desviar la mirada del rostro de Katrina.

-Tienes razón, no tenemos ningún tipo de familiaridad, pero tampoco tenemos una relación amorosa- dice Katrina mientras mira fijamente a Trafalgar.

-Pensé esa era la razón por la que un pirata se quedaría tanto tiempo en una isla tan tranquila como esta-

-Uhmm Si, es una buena razón- dice con la mano en el mentón, como reflexionando algo extremadamente delicado – Sin embargo no es la mía- Poniendo las manos en sus rodillas.

-¿Y cual es la tuya?-

-Es una larga historia- Mirando al joven pirata que tenía esa arrogante sonrisa que cada vez le parecía menos ajena.

Trafalgar simplemente se acomodó.

-Es una larga historia-Volvió a repetir.

Trafalgar simplemente se acomodó.

Katrina bufó – De acuerdo- dice resignada.

-He navegado por muchos lugares, he tenido mis batallas, mis victorias y derrotas, he estado acompañada y también sola, cuando llegué a esta isla hace dos años, me sentí como nunca antes me había sentido…¿Sabes algo? la tranquilidad y la calma es un tesoro que no es tan fácil de conseguir.

-¿Cuándo zarpaste por primera vez?- pregunta Trafalgar, la chica no parecía mayor que él, sin embargo sus palabras y su voz al recordar, eran las de un alma vieja y a punto de hundirse.

-Se podría decir que nunca decidí "zarpar" la verdad es que nací en altamar-

-¿En un barco?-

Katrina asintió con la cabeza.

-Es decir que naciste pirata- Asume Trafalgar

-Nunca dije que nací en un barco pirata- Le increpó Katrina, Trafalgar levantó la ceja escépticamente.

-Si, esta bien, fue en un barco pirata, pero eso no me hacía pirata, supongo… Fueron mis decisiones, mis ideales y convicciones lo que me hizo decidir ser pirata años después.

-¿Y que te hizo detenerte?-

-No lo sé…Una día me desperté y perdí el horizonte, olvidé que era lo que buscaba, aquello por lo que batallaba día a día y decidí parar.

Katrina se levantó y se acercó al fuego sentándose junto a él para recibir mas calor, Trafalgar solo la siguió con la cabeza,

- Cuéntame sobre ese tatuaje- exigió Trafalgar apuntando al del Marine atravesado por el ancla.

-Aún no, alteraría el curso de la historia- Negó con la cabeza mientras encendía otro cigarrillo sin voltear donde estaba Trafalgar.

-Sigue contando.- exigió Trafalgar nuevamente, la chica solo estaba mirando al fuego, fumando su cigarro, ignorándolo descaradamente.

-Oye!- le gritó el pirata, Katrina solo lo miró y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

Trafalgar decidido a escuchar la historia se levanta y se acerca a la chimenea, pero en vez de sentarse junto a ella en el suelo, agarra una silla y se sienta en ella, mirando desde arriba a la chica, que miraba curiosa la actitud del joven.

-Sigue contando- Exigió.

-Nunca accedí a contarte toda la historia- le reprochó Katrina dando otra calada a su cigarrillo y volviendo su mirada al fuego.

-¿En que parte naciste?- increpó Trafalgar ignorando el comentario de la chica.

-Quizás por ahí pueda partir mi historia… Nací en la segunda parte del Grand Line.

-No estarás hablando de…-

-Del Nuevo Mundo, si.

Trafalgar borró la sonrisa ladeada de su rostro, le dio un largo sorbo a su vaso de Sake y esperó a que la chica continuara su historia.

-La Gran era pirata comenzó unos cuantos años después de que mi madre llegara a esos mares, era doctora en una tripulación pirata, se enamoró de quien no debía, pasó lo que no se suponía y al tiempo nací yo.

Trafalgar estaba con una ceja levantada, en vez de saciar su curiosidad tenía mas preguntas, pero antes de poder hacer una nueva, la puerta se abre, dando paso a Bepo que traía doblada ya la ropa de Katrina.

-Estaba afuera en una bolsa- Katrina levantándose del suelo, sonriéndole tiernamente al oso y agradeciéndole, toma su ropa doblada y se la coloca.

-Muchas gracias a los dos por la hospitalidad.-

-¿Ya te vas?- Pregunta Trafalgar.

-Si, tengo que ir con Kara, debo avisarle que Shachi va a tardar un par de días, él no le avisó porque no quería enfrentársele, así que como todo me lo deja a mi, pues me tengo que marchar.

Trafalgar se levanta para dejarla en la puerta, Katrina se marcha del hotel sin voltear ni una sola vez.

* * *

Hola! demonios todo esto va muy lento, quería hacer el capítulo más largo, pero me iba a demorar más, asi que decidí publicar este como está.

Quiero agradecer a la gente que me ha dejado sus reviews y me ha puesto en sus favoritos, es mas de lo que esperaba, Gracias por seguir la historia, me cuestan mucho los OC y este me está rompiendo el cerebro.

Un abrazo, gigante y espero sus comentarios, no quiero implorar pero estoy sin ideas, necesito consejos :C

Nos leemos n.n


	5. Chapter 4

Hola! por fin pude acelerar un poco más las cosas, para los que leen, quiero decir que edité el primer capítulo, ahí explico mejor la historia, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: One piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Katrina se maldecía mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de Kara, no entendía su actitud, no era de las personas que hablara de su vida privada con extraños, menos aún con piratas, cuando llegó a esa isla había tomado la decisión de dejar ese mundo atrás, ¿si lo extrañaba? Claro que sí, pero ya no había espacio para esas cosas ahora, había encontrado un hogar en esa isla y no lo iba a dejar por el momento.

Maldición la cabeza le comenzaba a doler por el vino, ella era muy resistente al alcohol, pero no era resistente a recordar, decidió sentarse en una gran piedra que se encontraba al lado de su camino mientras se masajeaba las sienes con insistencia.

No, aún no podía llegar a la casa de Kara, ahí la esperaba toda una seguidilla de preguntas agobiadoras de parte de una madre sobreprotectora, ya se imaginaba sus palabras "¿Cómo dejas a Shachi a merced de piratas?¿por que no lo acompañaste?, le puede pasar algo…no deberías involucrarlo en tus asuntos y bla bla bla.

Cómo decirle a esa mujer que su Shachi puede cuidarse perfectamente, que es fuerte e inteligente y que ya esta grande, maldita vieja, debería dejar al chico tranquilo, si se quiere largar al mar, es cosa suya.

El dolor aumentó, una puntada en la nuca le impidió seguir pensando y aún estaba lejos de casa, necesitaba recostarse ahora, luego recordó que estaba cerca de la playa, quizás el aire marino le ayudaba.

Con un gran esfuerzo se levantó y se puso a caminar lentamente hacia la playa, cuando llegó, estaba vacía, obvio, era invierno.

Se recostó en la arena y se tapo la cara con ambos brazos, se quedó ahí, semi durmiendo, semi despierta.

Sentía el olor de la sal marina, escuchaba las olas golpear contra la arena, el ruido de las gaviotas y nada mas.

Hace años el futuro brillaba para ella y ahora solo se preguntaba como había llegado ahí, recordaba con envidia su pasado y también con terror, que mezcla mas absurda, ella misma se había convertido en un absurdo.

Sin saber en qué momento, la noche había caído, había estado casi dos horas en ese mismo lugar, inmóvil, la cabeza ya no le dolía y se levantó con lentitud mientras sacudía la arena de su abrigo, era hora de irse…

-¿Qué se fue adonde?- Gritó Kara cuando Katrina le contó que su hijo regresaría en unos días.

-A islas cercanas a buscar materiales-

-Materiales de que?

-Para el submarino, Kara maldita sea ya te habíamos explicado con Shachi, el proyecto que tiene- sobándose nuevamente las sienes, esa mujer la exasperaba.

-No me hables en ese tono niñita!.- y estaba a punto de gritar algo más cuando de la nada suspira y se desparrama en su sillón, Katrina levantó la cabeza asombrada por su actitud.

-Ya esta grande, quizás sea su oportunidad- dijo resignada.

Katrina la miró aún mas sorprendida.

-Kara, ¿te sientes bien?

-Si, eso creo, no puedo culparte de todo lo que hace mi hijo, además ya es hora que deje esta isla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la dejará?

-Hay Katrina no creas que soy estúpida, cuando llegaste a la isla te acepté en mi casa por que pensé que eras el ejemplo perfecto de por qué no hay que salir al mar y así Shachi se quedaría siempre acá, pero ya ves, no resultó.

Katrina la miró con cara de pocos amigos y la mujer solo se rió.

-Pensé que era por que te agradaba.

-Claro que sí jovencita, eres parte de la familia y siempre lo serás y Shachi siempre será mi hijo y siempre estaré orgullosa de él, es hora de que haga su vida.

Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio mirándose tiernamente, sí, Katrina quería a esa mujer.

-¿Café?- pregunta Kara levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Por favor.-

Katrina pasó esos días en la casa de Kara, no quería asomarse por el pueblo, no quería toparse con ese "raro pirata" como comenzó a llamarlo, no hasta que llegara Shachi, que ya llevaba desaparecido dos días.

Al tercer día, apareció por la puerta de la casa, radiante como nunca.

-Familia llegué!- abrazando sorpresivamente a Kara por la espalda y besándola en la mejilla.

Katrina que estaba en la cocina lavando los platos se apresuró a llegar donde se encontraban madre e hijo.

-Shachi!- gritó- ¿Cómo te fue?.

-Maravillosamente Katy- abrazándola fuertemente y besándola sonoramente en la mejilla- Ay Shachi que asco, suéltame.- dijo la chica riéndose mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre- y ya te he dicho que no me digas Katy, mi nombre es Katrina, no me pusieron ese nombre para que le hagas diminutivos-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo olvidé- dijo el joven mientras tomaba asiento en la sala, tanto su madre como Katrina lo miraban ansiosos a que contara como le había ido.

-Y?- pregunta Kara.

-Y que madre?

-Te fuiste tres días sin avisar y ahora no vas a contar nada?.

Shachi la miró extrañado, supuso que Katrina había hablado con ella para que no lo regañara.

-Tengo todo listo, hoy le llevas el presupuesto al pirata y mañana mismo puedo empezar.

-Aún no me has preguntado si vale la pena o no.- Le dice Katrina.

-¿Vale la pena?

-No lo sé- responde sinceramente Katrina un poco avergonzada, nunca le había fallado a Shachi.

Shachi la mira curioso, sin embargo, jamás borró su sonrisa – entonces lo haré igual, si es alguien que no pudo convencerte de no valer la pena, algo debe tener, así que anda ahora mismo a darle estos papeles que detallan todo y vuelve para que me ayudes.

Katrina enrojeció ante la nueva arrogancia de su amigo y tomó los papeles que Shachi le ofrecía. –Supongo que me vas a pagar por esto.-

-Claro que no, ilusa-

-Hijo de ..- murmuró, pero no lo suficiente como para que Kara escuchara

-Katrina!

-Lo lamento Kara.- y salió un poco molesta, un poco feliz de la casa de Shachi.

Ahí estaba el hotel que había dejado tres días atrás con el peor dolor de cabeza que había tenido en mucho tiempo, suspiró hondamente antes de entrar.

La recepcionista la reconoció de inmediato- El señor Law la estaba esperando- dijo con una sonrisa, Katrina solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al ascensor.

Tocó tres veces la puerta, nadie respondió, tocó otras tres veces mas fuerte…nada… tocó cinco, seis, veinte veces, un par de patadas escandalosas…

-Momento, demonios- se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un molesto Trafalgar Law, tenía el cabello mojado y una toalla en la mano.

-Me estaba bañando- mientras dejaba la puerta abierta para que la chica pasara, mientras él se sacudía el pelo con la toalla, despeinándolo totalmente.

Katrina enrojeció por su actitud y murmuró un lo siento.

-Da igual, toma asiento, …Supongo que Shachi volvió- dijo adivinando la razón de su visita.

-Así es, acá está el detalle de todo, dijo que puede empezar hoy mismo- dijo Katrina estirándole los papeles que Shachi le había entregado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que pasé el examen?- dijo con una ceja levantada y su sonrisa sarcástica.

Katrina solo bufó.

-¿quién es la poco expresiva ahora?

-¿Y Bepo?. Preguntó cambiando el tema.

-En unos encargos- contestó sin más.

-Bueno, eso es todo, tengo que regresar con Shachi- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón para dirigirse a la puerta.

En eso Trafalgar se levanta y la agarra del brazo con fuerza, haciendo que Katrina se tambaleara y lo mirara asombrada y un poco asustada.

Trafalgar sin soltarla la mira con esa sonrisa ladeada y arrogante unos segundos, Katrina se había quedado en Shock, luego sin más Trafalgar la suelta y se devuelve a su silla, dejando a la chica perpleja, el pirata no la vuelve a mirar y Katrina se va rápidamente de la habitación, con el corazón acelerado y palpitando a mil por hora.

Trafalgar había logrado intimidar a la chica, devolverle un poco lo que el había sentido cuando esta lo había amenazado, sonrió triunfal y se puso a leer los papeles que le había traído, estaba satisfactoriamente contento.

* * *

Bueno, eso es por ahora!, espero que les haya agradado, quiero agradecer a la gente que me sigue y a los que me comentan, bueno son dos, ¿pero acaso eso no es suficiente?.

Un abrazo gigante y espero sus opiniones, consejos, etc..

Un abrazo, nos leemos pronto


	6. Chapter 5

Hola! Lamento mucho el retraso! estuve con cambios de casa y tantas cosas en la u, que no me dejaban espacio para nada mas, pero espero que este largo capítulo me reivindique!

**One piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Katrina estaba enfurecida, caminaba con los puños apretados, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de rabia, las mejillas encendidas y respiraba con rapidez, caminaba como un tigre a punto de atacar.

Maldecía mentalmente y cada ciertos pasos lanzaba maldiciones en voz alta.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el pueblo, se dirigió, rápidamente al bar.

-Katrina querida que te tr….- saludaba Francis pero al notar el rostro de la chica, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Una botella de vino, para llevar.- fue lo único que dijo, poniendo con violencia el dinero en la barra.

Francis se dio la vuelta para sacar la botella y guardarla en una bolsa.

-¿Estas bien pequeña?- se arriesgó a preguntar.

Katrina tomó la bolsa y solo lo miró, menos fríamente, pero aún provocaba terror.

-Gracias Francis- y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Salió del bar y abrió la botella, estaba en la calle, a la mierda no le importó, bebió de la botella y caminaba furiosa.

Alguna personas del pueblo que iban a saludarla se apartaban con terror, no la habían visto así en mucho tiempo.

Katrina se quería perder en algún lugar y maldecir tranquila, romper algo, cortar un par de cosas o solamente causarle un intenso e irreparable dolor a cierto pirata, sonrió con la idea.

La chica había llegado a un sector de la isla donde solo habían árboles y rocas, se puso a escalar una de ellas, la más alta, era un poco dificultoso hacerlo con una sola mano, con la otra sostenía la botella, a la que le daba sorbos regularmente mientras subía, sin embargo, ágilmente llegó a la cima.

Desde ahí se veía toda la isla, la playa, el pueblo, el bar, el maldito hotel, en fin, todo y ahí se quedó, bebiendo, fumando y maldiciendo.

Ese maldito insolente, se había atrevido a intimidarla, bueno lo había intentado, Katrina jamás reconocería que lo había logrado.

Quería causarle tanto dolor y sufrimiento, un trauma tan grande que tendría que devolverse a su casa y no salir de ahí jamás…

Katrina pasó los siguientes quince minutos imaginando una gran variedad de torturas y reacciones del joven pirata, planes macabros y un llanto desconsolador rogando detenerse, a medida que la botella de vino comenzaba a descender, los pensamientos de la chica se fueron calmando y con ellos los planes de tortura y asesinato.

Katrina prende otro cigarrillo, lo fuma lentamente y mira al horizonte donde estaba el mar, otro sorbo de vino y recuerdos las bombardearon.

Se levanta de su lugar con la botella casi vacía en su mano, un cigarro en el otro, el cabello desordenado, grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y se mordía el labio inferior sin piedad. Sin previo aviso, un grito desgarrador que fue seguido por lágrimas, Katrina se bebe el último sorbo de vino y vuelve a gritar, lanzando la botella por los aires, en ningún momento deja de gritar.

El llanto aumentó, le faltaba el aire, la chica se vuelve a sentar en la roca y esconde su cara entre sus rodillas, lloraba desesperada.

-Te vez espantosa- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Katrina detuvo su llanto, sollozando de vez en cuando pero aún sin sacar su rostro de las rodillas.

-Déjame en paz- murmuro.

-En el pueblo están muy preocupados, dijeron que parecías estar a punto de matar a alguien.

-Pueblo metiche- dijo mientras secaba discretamente sus lágrimas, pero era imposible, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos.

-Se preocupan-

-No les haré nada, bola de cobardes- dijo molesta.

-No se trata de eso, estúpida, están preocupados por ti.-

-No necesito que lo hagan-

-Pero lo hacen igual.

Ambos guardaron silencio

-No me vuelvas a decir estúpida- alegó Katrina mirando por primera vez al intruso.

-No actúes como tal-

-¿A que viniste Shachi?, déjame en paz.- bufó cansada.

-Ya te dije, quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien-

-Ya lo hiciste, ahora vete-

-¿Acaso crees que estas bien?.

- …. Déjame en paz –

-¿Puedo saber que te ocurrió?, pensé que te encontraría rompiendo algo, no llorando cual Magdalena- se burló Shachi.

-¿Qué te hace pensar, que puedes venir a mi lugar especial, insultarme primero y luego burlarte de mi? Lárgate.- dijo Katrina molesta

-Lo lamento, solo quería animarte- dijo Sachi apenado, no la veía así, desde que se había mejorado.

Katrina aún enfadada, entendió las intenciones de su amigo y lo miró, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero sin sonreír.

-¿Puedo saber que te ocurrió?- se aventuró a preguntar Shachi.

Katrina iba a responderle, sin embargo, olvidó como había llegado a esa situación.

-Yo… yo estaba enojada y vine para acá a tranquilizarme y luego… luego me acordé…-

Shachi entendió y le pasó el brazo por los hombros haciendo que se acurrucara en él, Katrina se escondió en el pecho de Shachi, mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras tanto él acariciaba su cabello mientras miraba el mar, ambos se quedaron un buen rato en ese mismo lugar.

* * *

-¿Capitán, se encuentra bien?- Preguntó Bepo, notando la cara de preocupación de Trafalgar.

El pirata sin responder, lanza un suspiro al aire y deja de lado el informe que Katrina había traído, lo había leído más de quince veces, con otro suspiro aún mas derrotado, se desparrama en el sillón con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos en la nuca.

-¿Capitán?- vuelve a preguntar Bepo. Trafalgar solo abre un ojo para verlo.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes que se levantara lentamente, coge su abrigo, su nodachi y mira a Bepo.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir al taller de Shachi- dijo simplemente, Bepo asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron en silencio.

Mientras caminaban en dirección al pueblo, notaron que el ambiente era tenso, la gente murmuraba, se lamentaban, rumoreaban…

_-Parece que aún no lo supera._

_-¿Acaso tu podrías?_

_-Ojalá no se descargue con nosotros._

_-Eres un malpensado, no creo que lo haga, Kara nunca se lo permitiría._

Se escuchaban los murmullos de las personas del pueblo.

El nombre de Kara, llamó la atención del pirata, si mal no recordaba, ese era el nombre de la mamá de Shachi, probablemente ya se enteraron que le estaba fabricando un submarino a un pirata. Trafalgar bufó aburrido e ignoró el resto de los comentarios, siguió caminando hacia el taller de Shachi.

* * *

-¿Te sientes mejor?. Le preguntó al notar que Katrina ya no sollozaba, ella asintió con la cabeza incorporándose y refregándose la cara para borrar todo rastro de lágrimas, su intento fue inútil.

-Tu ropa- dijo Katrina apuntando al pecho del chico, que había quedado notoriamente marcado por las lágrimas de la chica.

-Olvídalo, vámonos de acá, Mamá esta preocupada por ti y deberías darte una ducha, tu pelo está imposible y tu cara esta sucia e hinchada.- Dijo Shachi mientras se ponía de pie, estirando su mano para que la chica se levantara.

Katrina lo mira con una sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza, tomando su mano y poniéndose de pie. – Muchas gracias por todo Shachi.- El chico solo sonríe.

Mientras se dirigían a la casa, Shachi se aventuró a preguntar mas detalles sobre el estado de Katrina.

-¿Puedo saber como llegaste ahí?

Katrina se mordió el labio inferior, como acto inconsciente, sin embargo, un dolor la hizo razonar, anteriormente se había mordido tan fuerte que ahora lo tenía muy sensible.

-Estaba… humm. – Katrina no recordaba muy bien como había llegado ahí, en un momento estaba solo enojada, pero no recordaba bien por qué.

-Bueno, déjalo…otra cosa ¿le entregaste el informe al pirata?-

Katrina se detuvo en seco y su rostro se ensombreció, Shachi la miró extrañado.

-Ese maldito…- murmuró

-¿Sucedió algo?.

-Si, ahora que me acuerdo, estaba enojada con él – dijo Katrina recordando todo el evento.

Shachi extrañado la miraba esperando que contara mas, pero la chica solo caminaba con la mirada sombría.

-¿por qué?

-por que qué?

-¿por qué te enojaste?

Katrina iba a responder, sin embargo, al recordar la situación, pensó que Shachi podría malinterpretarlo, así que decidió seguir caminando.

-Katrina, contéstame.

-Olvídalo, no fue nada importante.

Shachi insistió, pero Katrina no iba a ceder.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Kara estaba en la entrada fumándose un cigarro, el cual apaga en el instante que ve a los dos jóvenes llegar, sale corriendo a su encuentro.

-Katrina, ¿estas bien?, Francis llamó, dijo que no te veías muy bien, pero claro que no!, mírate estas hecha un desastre. ¿por qué no viniste directo a la casa? Sabes que tengo un té que calma los nervios, me he tomado dos y no me ha calmado nada, ¡hay me tenías tan preocupada! ¿Estas bien? ¿te hicieron algo? Yo ya sabía que algo raro iba a pasar- Kara tocaba y abrazaba a Katrina con desesperación, como si en cualquier momento la chica se fuera a romper, Katrina la miró con cariño y la abrazó, cosa que nadie se esperaba.

-Estoy bien Kara, solo necesito darme una ducha-

-S…si, claro ven te pondré la bañera, las toallas están limpias, te haré un té, ven vamos.- dijo Kara mientras caminaban a la casa.

Katrina se sumergió en la bañera, el agua estaba caliente y Kara le había añadido espuma, para que se relajara mas, tomó una esponja y empezó a lavarse, recorrió cada uno de sus tatuajes, solo los apreciaba cuando se bañaba y de hecho muchas veces los ignoraba.

Sus piernas, en el talón derecho una rosa roja con un ancla, en la pantorrilla derecha, una mano de bufón volteando una copa de vino, formando la palabra _Evohé,_ con el vino derramado, en su muslo derecho una carabela navegando hacia fuera de su cuerpo…luego paso la esponja por su pierna izquierda, en la pantorrilla, un jolly roger, muy particular, en su muslo izquierdo, el rostro de una mujer, sosteniendo una máscara en sus manos, una rosa en el cabello y cadenas en vez de marco, lo acarició con mas cuidado que al resto, luego en su cadera, el rostro de un gato, siguió subiendo ahora por sus brazos, en el derecho, justo en el antebrazo, la calavera de un marine atravesada por un ancla, en la parte posterior, una pantera negra con una rosa roja, en su codo, una brújula Náutica, en la parte superior del brazo, el rostro de una mujer con un cuervo de sombrero.

En el antebrazo izquierdo, una rosa amarilla con tallo y espinas café, marchita…

En la parte posterior, una leyenda escrita, en el codo, un candado, en la parte superior, el esqueleto de una mujer en un trapecio con un traje de cabaret.

En la parte interna del brazo, una rosa roja.

En las costillas, un pez carpa, nadando contra la corriente para convertirse en un dragón.

Acarició cada uno de ellos, para luego sumergirse completamente bajo el agua, abrazándose a si misma.

-¿Me puedes explicar que pasó hace un rato Shachi?- preguntó Kara a su hijo mientras preparaba el té.

-Le volvió a dar un ataque de pánico, o por lo menos eso parecía- dijo Shachi con pesar, recordando el comportamiento de su amiga, la había visto gritar y lanzar la botella, pero decidió aparecer después, casi por su propia seguridad.

-¿Qué crees que lo haya desencadenado?

-No lo sé, dijo que se había enojado con Trafalgar luego de que le pedí llevarle el informe.

-Shachi, yo te apoyo en lo que haces, pero creo que deberías dejar de encargarle cosas relacionadas con eso a Katrina, no le hace bien.

-Lo sé, pero ella es la única capaz de hacerlo.

Ambos guardaron silencio, era verdad.

Justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, Shachi fue quien abrió, dando paso a Trafalgar Law y su nakama Bepo.

-Shachi- dijo a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué los trae por acá?- preguntó sin dejarlos pasar.

-Necesitamos conversar-

Shachi, lo miró atentamente, miró a su madre y nuevamente a ellos.

-Esta bien, pasen-

Ambos pasaron y tomaron asiento, Kara los saludó cordial pero sospechosamente.

-¿Té?- ofreció Shachi.

-Por favor-

-¿Qué los trae por acá?- preguntando Shachi mientras les servía la taza de té, su madre se había ido a la cocina.

-Es sobre el refuerzo de Kairoseki.

-¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

-Como te habrás dado cuenta, Bepo es un usuario de la Akuma no mi… y yo también- dijo Trafalgar, no quería revelarle eso a nadie en la isla para no generar algún tipo de conflicto, si embargo, había leído muchas veces el informe y sinceramente eso le preocupaba de sobremanera, no podía estar en un lugar que lo tuviera sin energías todo el tiempo.

Shachi se quedó meditando unos segundos, no había tomado eso en cuenta, Trafalgar lo miraba atento.

-Refuérzalo con acero – se escuchó una voz que aparecía por la sala.

Los tres individuos que conversaban voltearon para ver a la recién llegada, la cual se sacudía el cabello mojado con una toalla.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Shachi.

-Que ocupes Kairoseki en la parte inferior del submarino y lo recubras con acero, eso permitirá distraer a los reyes marino y no interferirá con la energía ni los poderes de los usuarios.- dijo Katrina tomando una taza de té y sentándose al lado de Shachi, con la misma parada arrogante de siempre.

Shachi se quedo pensando y de sus ropas sacó un pequeño cuaderno de notas y comenzó a realizar unos cálculos, luego sin más sonrió.

-De acuerdo, lo tengo todo listo, un par de ajustes y no habrá ningún problema.-

Trafalgar miraba curioso a Katrina, se veía igual que esa mañana cuando le fue a dejar los papeles, aunque tenía los ojos mas rojos y el labio inferior hinchado.

Ella lo miraba desafiante.

-De acuerdo, empezaré ahora mismo- dijo Shachi emocionado, Trafalgar sonrió conforme.

-¿Podrás hacerlo tu solo?- preguntó Trafalgar.

Shachi lo miró con una ceja levantada, el pirata rodó lo ojos y miró a Bepo.

-Anda con él, Bepo-

-Si, Capitán.

Shachi que se sentía reticente aceptó la ayuda, ya que no podía encargarle todo a Katrina, su madre se lo había pedido.

-Voy con ustedes- respondió Katrina dejando la taza a un lado para salir al taller.

-No, tu descansa.- La detuvo Shachi y sin más salió hacia el taller.

Trafalgar seguía atento a sus movimientos mientras bebía de su taza lentamente, Katrina volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Estas enferma?- preguntó el pirata.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Trafalgar se encogió de hombros. – Soy doctor-

Katrina bufó exasperada, deseaba hacerle tanto daño.

Trafalgar mostró esa sonrisa ladeada, dando la impresión de triunfo, cosa que exasperó aún mas a la chica.

Fue tan solo una milésima de segundo, lo que tardó Katrina en desenvainar un cuchillo y lanzárselo a Trafalgar, el cual rozó su mejilla, creando un pequeño corte, el pirata no se había percatado de lo ocurrido hasta que una gota de sangre resbaló por su mejilla hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios.

Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, su respiración se había detenido, él se caracterizaba por ser extremadamente rápido, sin embargo no había reaccionado ante el ataque. Katrina lo miró con una sonrisa vengativa.

-Vuelves a intentar algo como lo de esta mañana y te prometo que no fallaré la próxima vez- se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo!, espero no estar enredándome, la falta de ideas puede ocasionar problemas de continuidad.

quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios!, espero que les siga gustando la historia.

un abrazo gigante!

nos leemos pronto!


	7. Chapter 6

La hilera de sangre llegó a la comisura de sus labios, la lamió lentamente con su lengua, su mirada se ensombreció no por lo ocurrido con Katrina, si no por la acción con su lengua, ese maldito gesto, lo aborrecía.

Se terminó de limpiar el rostro con la manga de su camisa con despreocupación, la verdad es que no le había importado la amenaza de la chica, se esperaba algo así, de hecho, esperaba que fuera algo peor, quizás ella no era tan peligrosa como había asumido.

Observó el cuchillo clavado en el sillón, era uno de cocina, no era muy grande, pero había tenido buena puntería, lo desclavó, limpio la pequeña línea de sangre, su sangre, bufó al respecto y lo guardó en su bolsillo, salió en dirección al taller.

-¿Capitán?- preguntó Bepo, mirando a Trafalgar que entraba al taller.

El pirata lo mira y dirige su vista a Shachi que estaba organizando unos planos.

-Toma, esto debe ser de la cocina- dijo Trafalgar alcanzándole el cuchillo que momentos antes Katrina le había lanzado, Shachi al principio lo miró sin entender, pero luego lo tomó suspirando.

-Veo que no le agradas mucho-

-Eso no debería importar- dijo secamente.

Shachi lo miró suspicaz pero luego asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, olvidemos ese tema por ahora, luego de unos cálculos tengo todo listo para empezar, solo necesito que llegue la grúa, para poder mover los materiales, los dejé en el puerto ya que no podía cargar las toneladas de acero.-

Trafalgar lo miró unos instantes y preguntó.- ¿cuándo llegaría la grúa?.

Shachi se ensombreció un poco- me dijeron que en una semana por lo menos-

Trafalgar suspiró resignado- llévame donde están los materiales, yo los traigo-

-¿Traer?, no dudo de tu fuerza, pero no tienes la suficiente para cargar con todo, o los brazos-

Trafalgar lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Vamos Bepo, tú me ayudarás-

-Si capitán-

Ambos salieron del taller con Shachi gritando tras ellos.

-Espera, en serio, son demasiados materiales, ni aunque pudieras cargarlos, tardaríamos días.

-Confía en mí- dijo Trafalgar.

Los tres se dirigieron al muelle y grandes cajas de madera estaban estacionadas cerca del puerto, al parecer cuidados por un pescador.

-Shachi ¿ vienes a ver si tus cosas están bien?- pregunta el hombre.

-No, sé que lo están.-

-Oh! Pero si son ustedes- dijo el hombre señalando a Trafalgar y a Bepo.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Shachi.

-Yo los traje para acá, les dije que tú los podías ayudar, Ah! Claro, son los materiales- dijo golpeando una de las cajas con la palma de la mano.

-Muchas Gracias viejo- Dijo Trafalgar.

-Sin embargo, como te había dicho, la grúa no está disponible- dijo el viejo mirando a Shachi.

-Se los dije, pero dijeron que podían cargarlo- dijo Shachi mirando con escepticismo al los dos piratas.

-Nunca dije que los cargaría- dijo Trafalgar con una enigmática sonrisa.

-Room- Pronunció el pirata, con su mano extendida, haciendo aparecer al instante una cúpula de energía que rodeó el perímetro, con un movimiento de sus dedos, las grandes y pesadas cajas de los materiales se alzaron sobre sus cabezas como si la gravedad se extinguiera.

-Vamos al taller- dijo Trafalgar mientras avanzaba con la cosas.

El viejo estaba petrificado y Shachi se mantenía expectante.

Trafalgar comenzó a caminar en dirección al taller y la poca gente que pasaba por ahí, se detenían a mirar impactados.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Kara salió inmediatamente, seguida por Katrina, ambas vieron como las cajas increíblemente grandes y pesadas eran depositadas con cuidado a un lado del taller.

Katrina tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba atentamente al pirata.

-Es una habilidad interesante, ¿qué mas puedes hacer?- Katrina se acercó prepotente pero curiosa al lado del pirata mientras Shachi y Bepo se disponían a abrir las cajas.

Trafalgar la miró de pies a cabeza con superioridad, aun tenía el fino corte en su rostro.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Dime- exigió la chica.

-No-

La chica lo miró molesta pero suspiró resignada y se encogió de hombros.

-Iré a preparar café. ¿quieres uno?- le preguntó.

Trafalgar la miró sospechosamente.

-¿Le pondrás veneno?.

-No mucho.- asintió la chica

-De acuerdo, con dos de azúcar.

Katrina asintió y entró a la casa a preparar el café.

Puso los granos de café en esa vieja cafetera que Kara tenía seguramente desde hace décadas, se tomó su tiempo antes de ponerla al fuego, adoraba el olor a granos de café.

Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera estaba concentrada en pensar que tipo de habilidad era la del pirata, paramecia, obviamente, pero no se le ocurría cual podría ser.

-Se llama Ope Ope no mi- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, logrando que Katrina saltara en su asiento por el susto.

-¿No se suponía que no era de mi incumbencia?- Preguntó Katrina mordaz, sin mirar al pirata.

-Por pensar en eso, olvidaste prestar atención al café- Dijo el pirata mientras se acercaba a la cafetera que ya salpicaba café por todos lados y la apagaba.

Katrina enrojeció pero no dio muestras de preocupación, solo observó como Trafalgar sacaba dos tazas del mueble y comenzaba a verter el café en ellos.

Le entregó uno a ella.

-Gracias-

Trafalgar solo se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-Ope ope no mi… ¿Qué hace exactamente?- preguntó Katrina curiosa.

-Me permite manejar todas las cosas como si fuera mi mesa de operaciones-

-No entiendo-

Trafalgar bufó – Puedo cortar todo a mi antojo, modificar lo que me plazca y otras cosas mas-

-¿Modificar?-

-Si.

-Si ¡ qué!, no entiendo.

-No tengo por qué explicarte mas- dijo Trafalgar bebiendo su taza de café, había sido una mala idea contarle, aunque sabía que si no lo hacía voluntariamente la chica lo agobiaría con mas preguntas.

-Muéstrame. Dijo la chica tomando su taza y levantándose con la clara intención de ver una demostración de los poderes del pirata.

Trafalgar la miró con una ceja levantada.

-No me mires así, termina tu café y muéstrame-

-No quiero- dijo Trafalgar acomodándose en su asiento.

-CAPITÁN!- escuchó un grito que venía desde afuera-

Trafalgar bufó con impaciencia.

-Te llaman- le dice Katrina.

-No es verdad- negó el pirata.

-CAPITÁN!- se escuchó de nuevo.

Katrina sonrió burlonamente.

-Si, te llaman-

Trafalgar bebió de mala gana su café y salió al patio, seguido de cerca por Katrina.

En el patio al lado de las cajas, estaban Bepo, Shachi y Kara, Bepo se veía preocupado y avergonzado.

_¿Qué pasa Bepo?-

-C..Capitán necesitamos acomodar los materiales y p..pensé que podría ayudarnos- dijo con la mirada al suelo.

-Ves, es la oportunidad perfecta para explicar tu asombrosa habilidad- le dijo Katrina dándole un codazo. Trafalgar la miró con odio, pero no tenía otra opción, sacarlos manualmente y sin una grúa tomaría mucho tiempo.

Usando nuevamente su técnica acomodó todos los materiales de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Shachi, quien le iba señalando donde dejar el acero para hacer mas cómodamente su trabajo, además de exigirle quizás un poco más para así apreciar la habilidad del pirata.

Después de unos 30 minutos de mover cosas por aquí y por allá, estaba todo listo para comenzar el trabajo, Sin embargo Shachi estaba pensando seriamente.

-Law, la construcción normal del submarino podría tardar unos 4 meses si lo hago solo, sin embargo, con la ayuda de Bepo y tu habilidad, podría tenerlo listo en un mes, quizás menos.- dijo seriamente Shachi al pirata.

-Explícate- exigió Trafalgar.

-Si nos dividimos en turnos y tareas específicas, podríamos terminarlo en un mes-

Trafalgar lo pensó un poco, no tenía ganas de hacer trabajos pesados, pero la verdad es que quería largarse luego de la isla.

-De acuerdo, haz un cronograma, yo vendré para tareas específicas y los días que queden acordados- tampoco iba a estar todo el tiempo ahí.-

-Muy bien, haré el cronograma ahora- dijo Shachi.

-¿Necesitas algo mas?- Preguntó el pirata.

-No, pueden ir al hotel, les avisaré cuando esté listo-

Trafalgar y Bepo se despidieron y se marcharon, Shachi volvió a tomar su libreta y se fue al taller a realizar el cronograma.

Kara fue a preparar la cena seguida por Katrina.

-Que increíble habilidad. ¿habías visto algo como eso Katrina?- pregunta Kara mientras cortaba verduras.

-He visto muchas habilidades, pero no algo como eso- afirmó la joven.

-En el nuevo mundo deben abundar personas así ¿verdad?- preguntó Kara, se notaba emocionada por lo que había presenciado.

-Si, si claro, muchas- dijo sin ánimo. – Lo siento Kara, te dejaré sola cocinando, no me siento muy bien- dijo Katrina levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando llegó a su habitación abrió el mueble de la ropa, ahí en el último cajón, debajo de su ropa, había una caja de cartón, un poco mas grande que de zapatos, la abrió lenta y dudosamente, luego de pensarlo, la abrió por completo, dejando ver una tela gruesa de terciopelo azul, con la mano tiritante, desenvuelve el contenido cubierto por el terciopelo. Doce dagas, estaban brillantes, el mango era plateado y tenía pequeñas piedras verdes incrustadas, Katrina las acarició con cuidado y sonrió, no las tocaba hace mucho tiempo, con rapidez y con vergüenza de si misma, las volvió a guardar rápidamente, las escondió y se tiró en su cama con ambos brazos cubriéndole el rostro, suspirando fuertemente.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno la verdad no tenía que subir el capítulo aún, pero si no lo subía como estaba no iba a poder avanzar más. por otro lado, ya tengo las cosas mas claras, de hecho tengo un montón de pedazos de capítulos escritos, el problemas es que no los tengo por orden y no tengo bien clara la continuidad de las partes, asi que en lo que me demore en ordenarlos, me demoraré en publicar. lo lamento :C

Muchas gracias a los que leen y muchísimas gracias a los que me dejan sus comentarios, es increíble saber que a la gente le gusta tu historia.

Por otro lado, en los siguientes capítulos me veré en la obligación ética de nombrar una especie de banda sonora, o mejor dicho una lista de canciones que he ocupado para escribir mi historia, últimamente me es difícil escribir sin música de fondo y si me inspiro por ellas, se merecen que les dé el reconocimiento adecuado, no es plagio o un song fic, pero es inevitable no crear las condiciones escritas para que se adapten a la canción.

bueno, que más, creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios y críticas con gusto!

Un abrazo.


End file.
